Herrera de Corazones
by Girl Sun
Summary: Sucrette, una joven chica de hermosos cabellos y ojos chocolates, portadora de una belleza inigualable, era la famosa herrera de Sweet Amoris, muchos pensaban que era un mito, pero ella podía reparar los corazones rotos de la gente y crear unos nuevos capaces de amar. Pero conocerá a muchos chicos que intentaran reparar el de ella. Ella era la Herrera de Corazones.


Hola mis amores, estoy de vuelta y con una nueva historia sobre nuestra Sucrette y nuestros chicos. Esta historia es algo que se me había ocurrido y no pensé que lo escribiría de una. Mis musas estaban de mi lado esta vez. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

Esta sera algo diferente de lo que yo he escrito, pero sera fantástico y dejo mi corazón en esta historia. Dejes su reviews y follows. Próximamente haré un especial de ideas para otro fic de nuestro corazón de melón. Para ello dejen sus comentarios sobre esta historia y de su idea aquí y con cual pareja os desean. Y yo escogeré a la mejor idea y también colocare sus nombres en los créditos y reconocimiento ¡Les deseo buena suerte y que seas tu el ganador!

 **Capítulo I**

Ángel

Una mujer de largos cabellos, color chocolate como sus ojos y portadora de una sonrisa angelical caminaba en las largas calles de Sweet Amoris, un hermoso pueblo llena de gente buena y amistosa, llenos de amor y humildad. Con las mejores profecías y cuentos urbanos que se pudiese escuchar y existir.

La chica recorrió cada calle, sabiendo con exactitud a donde tenía que seguir y cruzar a otra calle con facilidad, acercándose a su destino. La gente la miraba, era muy hermosa, su aura era muy poco común, era como presenciar a un ángel. Y más lo creían por que la chica andaba con un pantalón alto que llegaba a su cintura de color blanco y una corta camisa de tirantes algo ajustada, zapatos algo altos y una capa todos del mismo color _Blanco._

Ella a quien se cruzaba le sonreía y le saludaba de forma amable, muchos del pueblo ya la conocían pero aun así la miraban como si nunca la hubieran visto, apreciando se belleza y alama puritana. Cuando la chica llego al lugar destinado dio una vuelta y se despidió de la gente que estaba pasando por ahí y la contemplaban. Luego entro a su destino, una tienda grande de hermosos colores pasteles y algunos toques de blanco. Su tienda.

La chica se quitó la capucha que tenía puesta y camino hasta su escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles de cuentas y algunos controles. Ella suspiro y tomo asiento para después empezar a trabajar con aquellos papeles reclamaban de su atención. Dejándose inundar por el mundo de responsabilidad, pero el sonido de una hermosa campana se escuchó y capto su atención de inmediato. Ella levanto la mirada y embozo una sonrisa al ver una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ojos color verdes manzana.

─ B-Buenos días señorita..

Dijo la pequeña mientras que sonreía mientras se acercaba a la chica de vestimenta blanca.

─Buenos días princesa, que te trae por aquí dulzura?

Respondió la chica mientras que se arrodillaba y le quitaba un mechón travieso de la cara de la niña.

─Mi papa dijo que buscara el "objeto precioso" que sería reparado.

La chica sonrío y se levantó a buscar algunas cosas en un estante que estaba todo alfabéticamente ordenado. Y encontró una caja de madera con detalles dorados y un logo emblemático de su tienda, un corazón rojo con unos lazo blanco como un regalo. Se acercó a la niña y se lo entego con sumo cuidado.

─ Oh, cierto, el trabajo para Alfredo… Ahí está como lo pidió, un "objeto especial" totalmente reparado y listo para ser usado.

La niña tomo la caja y le miro desconcertada.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pidió papa?

La chica le miro incrédula y se acercó más.

─ ¿No lo sabes pequeña? Por lo que veo si es tu primera vez en venir y conocerme. Disculpa por mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Sucrette, pero también a mí me llaman " La Herrera de Corazones". Reparo cualquier corazón roto y lo devuelvo a la vida y que pueda ser usado para amar.

La niña le mira asombrada y la abraza.

─Entonces las historias son ciertas, tú eres la herrera de corazones. Ayudas a mucha gente y eres grandiosa.

Dice la pequeña mientras la mira con fascinación, sus padres les habían contado maravillas y grandiosas historias de la herrera, y como podía devolver la felicidad en cada persona que caía ante el abismo del corazón roto.

Sucrette se sonroja y desvía la mirada algo apenada, con sus manos muestra que no es para tanto lo que la pequeña decía, pero se sentía halagada por sus bonitas palabras. Luego Sucrette le pregunto el nombre de la pequeña y ella contesto de que se llamaba "Lizzy" y la pequeña le dio el dinero que su padre y la chica habían acordad. Sucrette sonrió y se despidió la pequeña que se retiraba con una alegría tan notable y con la caja en sus manos.

La calma en la tienda había vuelto y cuando pensó en seguir trabajando, el sonido fuerte de una puerta abrirse bruscamente se resonó en todo el lugar dejando a una Sucrette sorprendida. Pero después suspiro aliviada al ver quien era su intruso estrella. Su más adorado Kentin.

─Tienes que cambiar la forma de entrar a una tienda Kentin, podrías asustar a cualquiera. Incluyéndome. Bueno, ya lo hiciste.

Dice Sucrette mientras le lanza en la cara una bola de papel y este sonríe mientras que entraba con una caja gigante y lo depositaba en un rincón de la tienda.

─Ya cálmate muñeca, no es para tanto.

Responde Kentin dejando la caja y se acerca a ella recostándose un poco a una de las vitrinas de la tienda.

─Además, solo vine a hacer mi trabajo de traer lo que mi lady necesita para arreglar esos corazones rotos.

Añadió mientras que besaba la mano de la chica, dejándola sonrojada y como reflejo aleja su mano rápidamente.

─Kentin!

Sucrette aun avergonzada se acerca a la caja y la abre sacando algunas herramientas y otros objetos de la caja. Kentin sonríe, el adoraba cuando ella se sonrojaba. El era solo un repartidor y amigo de infancia de la chica, el la vio cuando empezó el negocio de herrera. Ya que de niña era buena reparando y construyendo nuevos corazones para la gente, hasta podía dejar roto el de ella con tal de reparar el de un cliente. Así era de noble. Un simple y perfecto ángel.

Kentin era un niño muy flacucho y miedoso, pero después creció y dejo que su padre, un hombre importante dejara que lo fortaleciera y le enseñara lo que es trabajar. Ya que Kentin sabia trabajar distintas cosas como reparación de máquinas y jardinería

Sucrette empezó a trabajar con un corazón que le habían encargado de reparar, el observaba como ella trataba a ese poco brillante pero algo servible corazón. Estaba muy destruido, pero conociéndola, ella lo repararía, con mucho cuidado ella usaba sus pinzas y incrustaba cada trozo de corazón en cada hueco y lugar exacto para ser tapado. Ella sonreía al ver como ese corazón empezaba a brillar nuevamente, y sabía que pronto ese corazón sería capaz de seguir amando.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo por detrás oliendo su embriagador perfume. Ella olia rosas con un toque de cerezas. Una combinación un poco extraña pero muy agradable, él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero temía el rechazo, y a la final la adoraba y no quería perderla.

 _Ella era la herrera de corazones._

 _Su ángel._

* * *

 _Este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les gustase, dejen sus reviews y atentos con el especial que hare pronto dejen sus comentarios sobre esta historia y de su idea aquí y con cual pareja os desean. Y yo escogeré a la mejor idea y también colocare sus nombres en los créditos y reconocimiento ¡Les deseo buena suerte y que seas tu el ganador!_

Hasta la próxima! Los quiere MariaPBlack


End file.
